


TXT Oneshots! (and scenarios)

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Just some TXT oneshots! I hope you enjoy. It might have some odd topics in some chapters, be warned.Yes I do take suggestions. I feed off of your suggestions.No, it doesn’t have to be x reader for all of them!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Reader, Choi Soobin/Reader, Choi Yeonjun/Reader, Huening Kai/Reader, Kang Taehyun/Reader
Kudos: 1





	TXT Oneshots! (and scenarios)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun x Reader
> 
> do enjoy <3 feel free to comment ideas!
> 
> this chapter isnt finished yet because I need help someone help me with what to put next please ily

**3:52 AM**

**tae ❤️**

**  
**heyyy y/n r u up

ye why

just wanted to talk

so hru

well im up and its almost 4 am so

true

lmao

ahwkensssj

what

nothing

um

:P

tae

yes

im sleepy

oh ok

gn then

gn <3

<3

**7:12 AM**

Y/N WAKE UPPPPPPPPPP CLASS STARTS SOON

Y/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**One missed call from tae ❤️** ****

Y/N UGHHHHHH WAKE UP

oh

good morning

finally ur up

now get ur butt ready before you’re late omg

ok ok

**11:29 AM**

ass is so boring ugh

lmao what

class* dang

lmaoo

lol

why are u on ur phone in class

”ass is so boring ugh”

ye but why dont u read or something

hfvjhgfhjch bc i like talking to u

aww

well I’ll s

wut

tae

tae

tae

tae

tae

tae

tae

Hi, this is Mr. Park, Taehyun’s teacher.

oh frick

Yeah Taehyun does not have his phone for the rest of class, sorry.

aw man

**11:58 AM**

I GOT MY PHONE BACK UGH

LMAOO

wanna get kunch 👉👈

wtf

use those emojis one more time and i wont get anything with you

lunch*

wow

ye les get lunch  
  


alright lets go to the place we always go to obvi

ye lol

sus

whats sus

oop

its an acronym for see u soon

wow

sus

sus

  
  


Y/n walks to the same spot she eats lunch at every day without thinking about it. Her footsteps control her movement with ease as she thinks about her boyfriend Kang Taehyun.


End file.
